An Old Friend, A New Love
by AnotherCartoonFan
Summary: Illicia Myrok is a Plumber, and a good one at that. She is suddenly transferred to Earth and grouped with our heroes, Ben 10 and Rook Blonko. What will happen when old friends meet? Will a new romance blossom for Illicia? Of course it will! (Rook/OC)
1. Illicia Myrok

Age: 17 human years  
Hair: Silver  
Eyes: Dark Blue Pupil, Grey Iris  
Skin Tone: Pale Turquoise  
Crush: Rook Blonko  
Species: Emaniosapien  
Home World: Emaniastela X  
Galaxy: Meniolilis Aurabor  
Predators: Mar'xis Ice Diggers  
Abilities: Mana Manipulation, Mana Redirection, Magic, Healing, Sharp Claws, Freeze Spit, Cold Resistance, Doesn't Require as Much Oxygen as Humans, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Intelligence, High Stamina, Enhanced Agility, Quick Reflexes  
Weaknesses: Extreme Heat, Flashing Colors and Lights, Mar'xis Ice Diggers, When her Venofikus Stone is Taken, Over Thinking Things  
Occupation: Plumber  
Team: Ben and Rook  
Equipment: MultiWeapon, Venofikus Stone  
Appearance: Tall (5'11''), Slender, Oval Face, Pointed Ears, Long Hair in a Ponytail, Long Bangs, Black Triangle and Circle Markings on Her Body  
Most Admirable Qualities: Courage, Loyalty, Intellect


	2. Transferred?

"Plumber Illicia, you are being transferred to Earth. In two cycles, you will depart on a Carrier, so hurry and prepare." the Captain ordered. He nodded, as did I. Leaving the room, I smiled a bit, walking briskly through the hall to my quarters. "As the electronic door opened, my roommate Kymis popped up from behind her bed. "They are transferring me again. This time to Earth." I said dully, plopping onto my bunk. "Well, maybe you'll get a good partner. Maybe you'll get to meet Ben 10!" she said ecstatically, throwing her arms in the air. I smiled and rolled my eyes jokingly. "You are the happiest Necrofriggian I have ever met, Kymis. As for my partner, I will most likely be paired with a rookie, like last time." She began to float above the bunk, her arms crossed. "I wasn't a rookie. I was just _inexperienced. _" Chuckling quietly, I took off my armor, leaving me in my sleepwear. Kymis wrapped herself in her wings, floating to her bunk. "I cannot believe I am leaving in only two cycles." I quietly said to myself, drifting into a deep sleep.

I could feel something closing around my throat, but when I tried to open my eyes, there was only blackness. Where was I? I hadn't a clue. All I knew was that it was fairly warm and that I was being choked. I didn't even know how I got to where I was. As my body began to go limp, a sickening splatter could be heard, followed by a teeth rattling screech. The thing loosened its grip around my neck and I began to fall, plummeting to who knows where. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the ground, and I closed my eyes in wait. But the pain never came. A jolt came through me when I landed in someone's arms. Attempting to open my eyes again, I realized that I could see again. I tried to focus my sight on the person who saved me, but could not, because everything went bright white.

I screamed, jolting up in my thin sheets. I was soaked in a cold cover of sweat, breathing in ragged heaves. "Illicia! Are you alright? What happened?!" Kymis frantically asked, darting to me. "I-I do not understand." I started, catching my breath."That dream was so, so _real_ feeling. Like I was truly about to die. " I stood up and flipped back my hair, recovering my composure. Slipping on my standard armor, Kymis stopped me. "Illicia, you don't need to go to training today. The Captain came by last night and said that you were off duty until you get to Earth. You're lucky." My brows furrowed. I didn't want to be off duty, but if the Captain ordered it, it must be done. So I nodded my head and sent my partner on her way. After she left, phasing through the wall, I recalled my days in the Plumber Academy, packing my things as I did so.

_

I don't own Ben 10 or the concept for it, so don't say I do. I only own my characters and species (Necrofriggian is not mine). Please review! I want to know how I did on my first fan fiction!


	3. Meeting The Hero

I don't own Ben 10, because if I did, my OC would actually be in it and all of this would be canon

The two cycles had passed, and I was only steps away from the Carrier Craft that would take me to my destination. I turned to my small group of friends (really only three people including Kymis). We said our goodbyes, preforming the traditions of my people. The custom entailed putting our foreheads together and each laying a kiss on the other's cheek."Kymis my friend, I will miss you and you interesting ways. I shall not forget our journeys together." I said. Walking into the craft, Kymis shouted, "Be careful! And remember to contact me over Holomail!" As I entered, the airlock closing I smiled at her, knowing the fun we'd had. As the heavy doors closed, I sat in one of the hard chairs, automatic straps wrapping themselves around me. "Are you ready?" the pilot asked. He put the Carrier into drive as soon as he saw me nod, raising the speed to light, and then FTL in a few minutes. I knew that I couldn't handle the G Forces, so as I was being pressed against the seat, I tilted my head back and blacked out.

Opening my eyes groggily, I noticed that the pilot was attempting to speak to me. "Plumber Illicia, we've arrived at Earth. " he said, unlocking the airlock door and letting me out. I nodded at him as I tried to stand. Instead, I became dizzy and vomited slightly, a stinging sensation coming to the back of my throat. "Are you ... Alright?" the pilot asked. I waved him off and wiped the edge of my mouth, shuddering as I did so. "I am fine. Are we at the base?" I asked, standing like I was tipsy. He nodded and I jumped out of the ship, taking in my surroundings. There were many pale green lights around the large area of the base, leading off into smaller hallways. Two plumbers began to walk towards me, and I didn't do anything until I realized who they were. "Hello, Magisters Tennyson and Patelliday. Thank you for welcoming me to this base and to Earth." I thanked, shaking their hands. "Well, it sure is a pleasure for you ta be here. We've heard some great things about you, Plumber." Magister Patelliday said is a thick Earth accent. In response, I nodded. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir." Magister Tennyson smiled and led us through a hallway to a lab-type room, accompanied by two Galvan and a Crystalsapien.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Magister Tennyson asked. One of the Galvan spoke up then. "_We_ are conducting the UV light produced by Ben into a new weapon." he said, the slimmer Galvan nodding as he spoke. After a few seconds, the weapon exploded in an array of bright colors. The blast knocked us all into the walls, slamming against the hard surface. "Blukic, didn't you say that all of the modulations were stabilized?!" one of them shouted. The other shook his head. "No, I said they might be stable." This conversation was obviously going nowhere, until Magister Patelliday cleared his throat and regained everyone's attention.

"Ben, we've decided that our new transferree will be a part of your team. Until further notice, that is." Patelliday said, leaving the room. "Oh, and Ben," Magister Tennyson started. "Don't even try to get out of this. It's official, and besides, three heads are better than one." And with that, he also left, leaving me with the human. He examined me from where he was standing, and then stuck his hand out. "So, what's your name?" he asked. "Illicia Myrok, from Emaniastela X. And you are?" I replied, shaking his hand momentarily. "The name's Ben, as in Ben 10. I'm sure you've heard about me." I nodded a bit, not fully believing that this scrawny adolescent was the great Ben 10. He began to walk away, so I quickly followed behind him, curious as to our destination.

"Have you ever had a smoothie?" he asked, looking to me expectantly. I shook my head, never being told of this strange word. "What is a _smoothie_?" He gasped, looking as if his heart had been shattered. Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me through the complex, muttering about something I couldn't understand. 'How did I get myself stuck with this, this _child_?!' I pondered. 'Are Plumbers these days not supposed to be more mature in their actions? Oh well...'


	4. An Old Friend

I'm so happy from all the views and stuff I've gotten from you guys! Thank you all so much, on FanFiction AND Quotev! I'm thinking of starting some other fanfictions up, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with it all (especially with school coming up). Tell me what you guys think, please! As always, constructive criticism and reviews will accepted. Enjoy the cuteness that is Rook, I know I will ;)

I don't own Ben 10 Omniverse and most likely never will. Oh well, I'll just stick to sending Cartoon Network e-mails . . .

"Mr. Tennyson, sir? Where are we going in such a hurry, if I may ask." I said loudly as I was dragged through the complex. "We're going to meet up with my partner so we can go get smoothies! Woo hoo!" he cheered, jumping in the air with glee. Needless to say, I was puzzled beyond all belief. What a _smoothie_ was, I didn't know. Why Mr. Tennyson was so ecstatic, I still hadn't a clue. We came skidding to a halt at a large truck, the words 'Max's Plumbing' printed in bold letters on the side. Hearing someone working on the other side, I warily made my way over. As I rounded the corner and saw who it was, I almost fell in surprise. "Blonko?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly. He looked in my direction, looking for the person that called his name. A look of utter astonishment grazed his features as he stood, walking forward to where I was. We touched our foreheads together, kissing the others' cheek gently. "Time has left us, has it." I said. He nodded pulling away with a light smile.

"Illicia, why is it that you have come to Earth? Were you not stationed on Galvan Prime with Agar?" "I was just about to ask the same of you, my friend. Galvan Prime was just the beginning. Since you left to train on Revonnah, I have been to X'Nelli, Polyominus, Petropia, and several other small planets. I was just transferred to Earth to be on Mr. Tennyson's team." I explained. "Speaking of the Mar'xis," I said as Mr. Tennyson poked his head out of the vehicle's window, pouting. "Smoothies?" Rook asked, knowing his teammate. The Earthling nodded his head vigorously as we walked to the truck, Rook opening the door and letting me climb in first. He hopped in quietly, a smile practically glued on his face as we drove out of the hangar.

"Ah, Mr. Tennyson, sir?" I asked, getting the boy's attention. "I was meaning to ask this earlier, but what is a _smoothie?" _He looked at me for a second, pondering an answer. "Well, first of all, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Tennyson' or 'Sir'. You can just call me Ben. And, a smoothie is when you like, blend fruit and ice and yogurt. It's really good." he said. "So it is an Earth delicacy? Is it sweet?" I asked, looking to Ben and then to Rook. "Most of the time, yes. But they have flavors that are sour or bitter, as well." Rook answered, parking the truck. "I believe we have arrived." Ben was jumping up and down in his seat, practically shaking the truck. We all unbuckled and piled out of the truck, Ben rushing forward to a giant cup-like building. Rook sighed and sat at a table, me following behind.

It was good to catch up with him after all these years. "How long _has _it been since we have seen each other, Rook?" I asked. He pondered for a few seconds before answering. "I believe it has been four years since we were at the academy and we parted ways." I smiled sadly, remembering the old days at the Plumber Academy, and the day he left for Revonnah. The day I forgot to tell him. "Something is troubling you, my friend. What is it?" Rook asked, leaning over the table a bit. I looked at him and sighed, "It is not anything; you need not worry over me." He looked skeptical, like he was about to object, but luckily Ben came back at just the right time, carrying three cups back to the table. "It's smoothie time, guys." Ben said as he reached us, setting the cups down with a smile plastered on his face.


	5. First Time (Trying a Smoothie That Is)

I had to title the chapter that, I just had to! Anyway, I don't own Ben 10 Omniverse or any of the characters from the series. I only own my OCs and my created species. Don't tell Cartoon Network or Man of Action that I said I did, because I didn't. Now, what are you waiting for? Read the story!

"Okay, so I got a watermelon for Illicia, green apple for me, and blue raspberry for Rook, 'cause you know. . . _blue_." Ben said as he passed out the cups. I peered down at the red drink, a plastic tube jutting out of it. I looked up at Ben and Rook, my eyebrows furrowed. "Wait one second," I started, grabbing their attention. "I have done almost two full cycles of research on this planet. Since when are your raspberries _blue_?" I asked, completely serious. Ben hit the palm of his hand against his forehead, leaning against the table. "It's just a flavor Illicia. And a pretty popular one at that." Ben explained, turning his attention back to the drink in front of him. I stared back down at mine, wondering another question that I could not figure out. "How do you drink it?" I asked bluntly. This time, he hit his head against the table, staying like that for a few seconds. He sighed, looking more than slightly annoyed. "You put your mouth over the straw and you suck in." he replied, taking a sip from the smoothie.  
I did as instructed, warily sucking on the thin plastic tube. It surprised me to find that the thick liquid found its way through the straw. The smoothie was cold, and very sweet as it filled my mouth. I swallowed, wrinkling my nose as the liquid ran down my throat. "Is there something to make this. . . err, _less sweet_?" I asked, looking hopefully to my team. "Would you live to try some of the blue raspberry flavor? It is much too sour for my tastes." Rook offered, taking his straw out of the smoothie and sliding the cup to me. I transferred my straw to the other cup, sliding the red one to Rook. I took a sip of the blue liquid, sighing to find it less sweet than the last. "I am guessing you like the smoothie." Rook said, watching me as I swallowed the drink slowly, relishing in the flavor. Smiling widely, I took another gulp of smoothie. Maybe I would like Earth more than I thought. . .

"So this is my living quarters?" I asked myself as I flipped on the wall light switch. The small room was illuminated, allowing me to examine the dust-covered space. Finding the thermostat, I turned the temperature down to 45 degrees, the perfect temperature for an Emaniosapien such as myself. Laying my things on the hard bed, I concentrated my mana into a thin ring, which caused enough wind to scatter the dust out the open windows. "That is better." I said, proud of myself and my powers. Controlling mana is tricky business.

I began to unpack my luggage, putting my clothes in the small drawer in the corner of the bedroom. It was a small place, with a small, plain bedroom, a tiny kitchen tucked into the far corner of the main area, and a living room space that took up half of the actual apartment. The closeness of everything reminded me of the barrack I shared with Kymis, and of the first house I had ever made for myself. It was comforting, in a strange way. I smiled as I remembered my first day with Kymis, how she was the most curious, the loudest, and the one who got in the most trouble. At first, I didn't like being with her, but I soon became accustomed to her shenanigans. As I most likely will have to do with Ben. But that is no problem, because now I have new friends, a new home, and a new favorite beverage. 'I should go to sleep now, or I will not be ready for whatever the next day brings' I thought as I finished unpacking, climbing into the twin-sized bed. I fell quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep, smiling to myself as my eyelids shut.

I know, lazy ending making her go to sleep, but I didn't know what else to do -_- . Review, favorite, follow, I really don't care as long as you're not just being a troll. . .  
Come back, please! I really do love writing for you guys! If you have any ideas for future chapters, just tell me. If I like it, I may just use it and give you a shout out! Thank you all for reading meh story :P.


	6. Patrolling Undertown

I do not own Ben 10 or any characters but my own. Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network, who I will be emailing some ideas for another season. Anyone wanna join me? :D  
_

I was walking with Ben and Rook, on my first patrol with them. "This feels strange. . ." I said, getting an uneasy felling in the pit of my stomach. "Not to me." Ben replied. "I do not feel anything out of the ordinary." said Rook, looking ahead. Still, the feeling persisted, haunting me as I continued my work. About a minute later, I felt something cool and slimy wrap itself tightly around my waist. "What the-" I started, stopping as the thing lifted me high in the air, bringing me against a hard wall. "H-h-help!" I screamed, feeling myself getting crushed in the grasp of whatever had me. This was crazy! I couldn't even see the thing; it was as if it was a shadow, a shadow that I was helpless against. I somehow mustered up enough power to create a small orb of mana and launch it at the beast, but it wasn't even phased. The sudden attack only made it angrier, squeezing me tighter with what seemed to be its tentacle. I knew I was a goner, so I began to violently thrash about. Until I heard a pained squelching sound from my attacker, that is. I was released, but was dropping faster than the temperatures on Emaniastela X during The Freeze(1). . .

I hit the floor of my apartment with a heavy thud, waking me from my nightmare. Regaining my composure, I stood and prepared for the day. It was my first patrol with Ben and Rook, and I was definitely looking forward to it, despite my_ lack of sleep._ Quickly preparing something for my breakfast, I speed walked out the door and locked it behind me. 'Don't think about the dream, Illicia, ' I told myself as I walked to the meeting place. 'It was all in your head,' I reminded. But I still had the uneasy feeling that I got during the dream. I did not know why, but even after awakening, reality itself felt like a dream.

"Good daylight, Blonko." I greeted, seeing that Rook was already at the assigned location. "The same to you, Illicia." He replied, smiling a bit in the dull glow of the sun. "When do you suppose Ben will arrive?" I asked, still unfamiliar to this world and my new partnership with Ben 10. Rook shrugged, apparently not having an answer. We waited for almost fifteen minutes before Ben showed up, looking as if he had just gotten out of bed. "Welcome, Ben. Are you ready for patrol?" I asked, rearing and ready to go. He only gave a slight grunt, his eyes half lidded and bloodshot. I had to admit, I was slightly worried for my fellow Plumber, seeing how he was so excitable and full of energy the day previous. But I decided to let it go, since Rook was acting so normal about the ordeal.  
The unease continued, making me all the more jumpy and paranoid as we searched for evil in Undertown. Rook must have sensed this feeling in me, since he was constantly glancing my way. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I let out a small yelp in surprise. "Illicia, it's OK. Just me." Ben said, looking better than he was earlier. "We should go down that way. There's always something going on down there." Ben pointed to a deserted looking alleyway, walking down the broken path. As we kept walking, we came to a dead end, and the ground began to shake. The concrete cracked, releasing a large, ice blue, worm-like creature with long darker blue tentacles. "What _IS_ that?!" Ben shouted over the roar of the beast. I began shaking, horrible memories flooding back into my mind. "I-it is a Mar'xis Ice Digger, my natural p-predator." I said quietly, wanting to run and hide at that exact moment. But despite the urge to run away, I couldn't move; the fear was paralyzing. All I could hope for was a miracle.

(1) The Freeze is basically the Emaniosapiens' version of Winter

_  
I finally found my inspiration to write another chapter! The Plot Bunnies must have found me after all these few days!  
Join us next time, for an epic battle of epic proportions! Predator vs. Prey! Mar'xis Ice Digger vs. Illicia!


	7. Of Predators and Prey

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. It belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. I only own my characters and my species that I created, thank you very much. If any of you were wondering what a Mar'xis looks like, just imagine a giant worm with the mouth of a Shai-Hulud from the movie Dunes, the tentacles of a Sarlacc from Star Wars, a bunch of tiny eyes and burning acidic spit. Fun, right? Now, for the story. . . . . .

I was completely petrified when the Mar'xis starred at me with its hundreds of tiny, beady eyes. _This_ was not one of my nightmares. This was 100 percent real, and 120 percent terrifying. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and my thoughts weren't smooth as they usually are in a crisis. Feeling the slimy tentacle of the beast wrap around me, I remembered the last time I had been confronted by the predator. It was the day a visiting Plumber saved my life, and it was the day that I decided to become a Plumber myself. The repulsive creature lifted me high in the air, hitting me against the walls of Undertown as it screeched horribly. Wincing, I let out a small yelp. It stopped for a second, so I spat on it, the liquid freezing almost instantly. The Mar'xis are cold resistant, so the 'attack' did absolutely nothing except anger it. I was bashed against the wall several more times, but I knew that it was just toying with me.  
Eventually, my hands slipped free of its grasp and I began launching mana at it as fast as I could, for as long as I was able. Which was not long, as I soon found out, beginning to go limp in its hold. It knew I was done for. I figured that I was a goner the second its' disgusting mouth started coming closer to me, yellowed and jagged teeth revealing themselves. I was exhausted and out of time. Nobody had saved me this time.  
That was what I thought until I heard the whir of a laser being shot, an agonizing screech tearing through the air. I gasped, realizing that the Mar'xis of my nightmares had been defeated. And also realizing that I was falling to the ground of Undertown at an alarming rate. I screamed as I fell, my voice suddenly working again. 'The impact will be quick at least.' I thought, body going numb as I neared the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting pain that never came. Instead, something wrapped around me. At first, I thought it was the Mar'xis again, but I noticed that whatever had caught me was too soft, too warm to be one of the dangerous beasts from my home planet. I felt a hand on my cheek, so I slowly opened my eyes, vision clearing from the hazy state they were in. "Rook? But, how did-" I started, heart rate still high from the ordeal with the Ice Digger. "Illicia, you are alright now. Ben and I took down the creature." Rook said soothingly. I looked up at him, still shaky, and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "Thank you." I breathed, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt myself drifting into sleep, so I caved to it. As my eyelids closed, I felt Rook pick me up, carrying me to the Proto-TRUK which he had left at the meet-up area. I didn't know where Ben was, and I didn't care because he was probably at the truck already. I just blacked out, Rook's hold tightening comfortably.

_  
This is probably my favorite chapter so far! It's just so action-y and fluffy at the same time! But tell me what YOU think! It's because of you guys that I'm writing this, anyway! 3 you all, viewers!


	8. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Rook, or any of the other characters that are canon. I only own Illicia and my other characters. Remember to review! Thank you! Now on to the story!

My eyes opened slowly, showing me that I was back at the base. Trying to remember what had happened, the memories of our patrol almost overwhelmed my mind. But I breathed slowly, calming myself as I walked out of the room. My shoulders still ached from hitting the walls of Undertown, but pain is just a signal sent to the minds of the weak. So I kept walking, eventually coming across Magister Tennyson and Ben. "Greetings, Magister Tennyson. Hello Ben." I said stiffly. "Oh, Illicia! You're awake!" Ben exclaimed. "We were worried about you for some time there, Illicia. Your breathing was pretty slow when they brought you in." I nodded, expecting them to think as much. "Emaniosapiens do not require as much oxygen as humans; our bodies can survive on as little as half as much humans need. And when we are injured, our breathing automatically slows to preserve energy. Much like your term of 'hibernation'." I explained. They both nodded and walked, me following behind quickly.  
Magister Tennyson split off from the group after a while, but I just kept following Ben through the corridors. "What is planned for today, Tennyson?" I asked, catching up to him. "Grandpa Max wants me, you, and Rook to practice our hand-to-hand today." he replied, facing me. "But the training room is behind us by about eight meters." His shoulders slumped as he almost mechanically turned around. "I _so_ knew that." he said, marching off to the gym. Shaking my head, I followed. 'He is such a child sometimes. A thick-headed, Omnitrix-bearing child.' I thought.  
"Ah, hello Illicia. I see you have awoken." Rook greeted, a small smile grazing his mouth. I smiled back, even though thoughts of the patrol stuck in my mind. "Yes, alive and well." I replied, walking over to my partners. "So when shall we begin?" I eagerly asked, stretching out my arms. "Actually, Ben and I were about to start sparring." Rook said. "Oh!" Ben exclaimed excitedly. "Illicia, you can spar against the winner! Kind of like, a tournament." I shrugged my shoulders, sitting down on the hard floor as the two boys walked out to the middle of the room. I could see the mischievous grin on Ben's face, meaning he was planning something. I slightly grinned as well, not enough to show though (I did have to keep up my reputation here, after all).  
As the spar began, Ben reached secretly for his Omnitrix. Luckily, Rook caught his arm before he could do anything. "Ben, this is hand-to-hand combat. We've gone over this before..." Rook said. Again Ben smirked. I didn't have any idea what he was planning until I saw him try to flip the Revvonahgander over his shoulder. The ill-planned tactic did not work however, and it was actually Ben who got flipped over, landing on his back with an audible 'thud'. "That was not your best plan, partner." Rook stated, chuckling slightly.  
Finally, it was my turn to fight. Since Ben had lost, I would be sparring against Rook. So I stood up stretching my arms beforehand. "This reminds me of our days in the Plumber Academy, does it not with you?" I asked Rook. He nodded, smiling nostalgically."I remember how we always tied in every challenge, Illicia. This will not be one of those times..." he replied with a hint of playful vie. "Because I will win?" I asked, stepping forward in a fighting stance. "Is that a challenge? Because if so, I do accept." I smirked, ready to strike but waiting for the first attack. I was counting on his former instinct to attack first to 'gain the upper hand'.  
He pounced forward, aiming a punch at my stomach. I dodged just in time, using the momentum from the attack to set him off-balance. I then dashed forward and locked his arms behind his back in a special hold. Just as quickly as I did this, he sweep kicked behind him and knocked me to the ground. He had never gotten the better of me before, and I was not about to lose. Jumping to my feet again, I gathered up some mana energy and focused it to my feet, landing a powerful kick to Rook's side. He was launched about a meter away onto a padded mat. "Do you give up yet, Blonko?" I asked smirking. But he didn't respond. He just laid there, limp and unmoving. I rushed to where he was, fearing the worst until I heard him groan.  
"Rook! Are you alright?" I frantically asked, helping him to stand. By this time, Ben had come over too. "Yes, but that was some kick," he sighed, "But at least I know still do this..." Before I could react, he had my arms pinned behind my back so that I could not move. Silently, I cursed myself for falling for his ruse so easily. "I do believe I have won." Rook said in a matter-of-fact way. I rolled my eyes halfway, standing when he released me from the hold.  
"Where did you learn that technique?" I asked my friend as Ben, him, and I walked to the smoothy store from a few days ago. He looked directly at me, cat-like eyes vehement and bright against his periwinkle fur. "Here on earth. It was part of my special training once I got here to be able to incapacitate an enemy quicker." I nodded, seeing the store from a block away. I still couldn't let go of the fact that he beat me in hand-to-hand combat. It was my best subject in the Academy. I guessed he was finally better than me at something other than being expressive.

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. But I promise I'll try to more! School is just not very forgiving right now and I've been working on my Halloween costume (going as Kurogane from Tsubasa:Reservoir Chronicle!)  
Anyways. . . I love all of my followers and people who have read this, and I'm sorry if it took too long to update this! I tried to make this a little longer than the other chapters! 3 you all! If any of you want to send me a picture of what you think Illicia looks like, then I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
